


Lovesick

by RunoCartwright



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Violence, domestic abuse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunoCartwright/pseuds/RunoCartwright
Summary: Ese día suponía ser igual a los demás: Duncan llegaba tarde como siempre. La universidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, solo quedaba esperar que la última pasajera del taxi llegara a su destino.
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Kudos: 2





	Lovesick

Duncan nunca había sido un hombre sentimental, menos de una sola chica.

Le gustaba probar cada platillo, estrujar los sentimientos de las muchachas hasta sacar el mayor provecho posible; consumir la ilusión de quien se cruzara en su camino. Para él, las chicas eran una simple diversión pasajera; cuando alguna se daba cuenta de cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones, otra llegaba para reemplazarla. 

Había terminado por volverse una cosa totalmente rutinaria.

Cuando envió el vídeo para audicionar en el reality show debutante “Total Drama Island” su objetivo era claro: ganar los cien mil dólares. Cuando le anunciaron que había sido seleccionado, sólo podía pensar en qué haría para obtenerlos. Una noche, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo en las afueras de una concurrida disco, la idea vino a su mente.

Duncan era bueno atrayendo chicas. Y las chicas gustaban de hacerle favores.

Era una gran estrategia, conseguiría a las chicas y el dinero. Y para conseguir el dinero podía usar a las chicas. Escalar poco a poco, conquistarlas, lograr que confiaran tanto en él como para aceptar ser eliminadas.

Eso era lo que había planeado. Lo que su maquiavélica mente había ideado.

Hasta que _la_ conoció.

Antes de que madurara, le avergonzaba dar las verdaderas razones de por qué le había echado el ojo desde el principio. Se excusaba con su notoria belleza física, su piel aceituna, sus ojos azabaches, su cabello castaño — que se le antojaba muy suave —, sus curvas, sus grandes pechos y su pronunciado trasero. Pero, en realidad, le fascinaba todo lo que esa pasajera bondad escondía, su altanería y orgullo le llamaban a conocerla.

Mas debía pensar en el plan.

Ya tenía a su primera víctima. Caería por el propio peso de sus juegos estirados. Caería con todo y su aparente cinismo, junto con su actitud de niña rica. Por más curiosidad que todo esto le causara.

Conocía muy bien a las de su clase; presumían su inteligencia, su riqueza y su superioridad. Luego de que lograba adentrarse en sus cerebros, prometiéndoles que jamás las abandonaría, que _cambiaría_ por ellas, les quitaba la virginidad y las dejaba a su suerte, enseñándoles una de las lecciones que nadie debería necesitar conocer: nunca confiar en un delincuente que esconde condones en sus zapatos de lona.

Y le haría lo mismo, sacaría toda la información que pudiera, que le interesara, y cuando ya no fuera de más utilidad, la eliminaría. Lo mejor era que siempre volvían. La tendría para noches de alcohol, dándole una mísera luz de esperanza de que volverían a ser como creyó que fueron, y la desecharía hasta su próxima borrachera.

Ni siquiera recordaba cómo en su estrategia hubo tal falencia como el caer enamorado de aquella _estirada_. Ni siquiera fue capaz de darse cuenta en qué momento pasó de ser un simple juego a una terrible realidad; como el eterno rebelde vio en ella, en su molesta inclinación a ser perfecta, lo mismo que a él le faltaba. Ambos hacían las cosas por algo, ambos ocultaban una triste verdad, una afección del corazón, de aquél sentimiento cálido que es el amor familiar. Ella jamás lograría complacer a sus padres, por más que se esforzara. No venía al programa para ganar el dinero, no lo necesitaba, iba a demostrarles de lo que era capaz. Él llevaría el dinero a su _hogar_ , y se regodearía frente a la familia que le dio la espalda, la misma que lo negaba frente a los demás.

Cada día que pasaba se hacía más débil ante ella, era cautivado por su encanto único, por su nueva personalidad, su _verdadera_ personalidad. Soportaba golpes e insultos sólo por verla sonrojarse, por exclamar un: “¡Duncan!” reprimiéndole, por, al final del día, ser testigo de su alivio al no ser él el eliminado.

Cuando notó que esa chiquilla malcriada ya no era un “objetivo” si no la persona que había recuperado su felicidad, cayó en cuenta que todo su discurso anterior se había ido a la mierda. De que todo lo que había hecho durante años era sólo una forma de ocultar cuan solo se sentía, cuan miserable era por dentro.

Y lo descubrió en, ¿cuánto? ¿un mes y medio quizá?

En un mes y medio había destruido su fachada perfecta. Y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

No era el chico duro que con tanto orgullo aclamaba ser; sentía, dolía, incluso empatizaba con los demás. Había hecho amigos.

— No sé por qué eres así todo el tiempo — dijo ella.

Estaban recostados en el medio del bosque, por la noche. Miraban las estrellas, suspiraban. Ella fue la primera en romper el agradable silencio que los cubría. A veces las palabras sobraban, pero la morena quería salir de dudas. Sólo hace un par de horas lo había besado, y aunque creyera que podía recitar la biografía de Duncan al derecho y al revés, necesitaba escuchar sus verdades salir de su propia boca. 

— Es una historia demasiado cliché hasta para mí — escupió.

— Siempre hay tiempo para escuchar basura literaria — bromeó.

— Princesa, no espero que entiendas por qué un delincuente hijo de policías vivía de conquistar a chicas y romperles el corazón — la miró de reojo, ella se encontraba pensativa.

— Es probable que no lo haga, pero tienes que admitir que todo el mundo quiere escucharla — rió, mostrándole al chico aquella brillante sonrisa que lograba cautivarlo en un segundo. 

— Esa historia será para otra ocasión, nena. Por ahora, conformémonos con besarnos hasta que Chris se vea obligado a censurar esta conversación.

— Me parece prudente.

Esa fue el último recuerdo que pudo atesorar antes de que fuera eliminada. Con el pasar del tiempo y las distancias, cada vez se sentía más como una colegiala que como un tipo que debiese causar temor; la extrañaba y no podía evitar el manifestarlo. Después de aquello, negro. Todo se volvía de ese color. Nada ocupaba un lugar importante en su mente hasta _World Tour_.

Nunca se había arrepentido tanto de algo que él hubiera hecho. Es más, nunca se había arrepentido de nada. Había hecho cosas de ese estilo tantas veces, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba sucediendo otra vez. Espabiló en el momento en que escuchó a Courtney llorar, y cada lágrima que caía por su culpa era como miles de puñaladas al corazón.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás, ni perdón que valiera. Ella le prometió que si le hacía daño, que si algún día se convertía en una más de la lista, jamás tendría otra oportunidad.

Y Gwen, bueno, era su cómplice. En ella encontró a la Courtney que no había visto desde el término de _Total Drama Action_ , de la que volvió a ser testigo cuando expuso su error. Las miraba a ambas, y sabía que una tendría que sufrir; por lo menos, más que la otra.

Por respeto a la decisión de su amada latina, eligió a la gótica excusándose con el cliché de las almas gemelas.

Nunca había odiado tanto semejante tontería.

Fue una relación agradable, pero no llenadora por completo. Era inevitable ver en ella el rostro de su Princesa, el gemir _“Courtney”_ mientras hacían el amor. Su obsesión de convertirla en el perfecto reemplazo de quien amaba de verdad terminó por agotarla, y lo dejó.

De eso ya, unos once años.

Compartía el departamento con ella, quien a la fecha estaba especializándose en Ciencias Políticas. Él estudiaba Ingeniería. Se habían vuelto amigos, los mejores, porque jamás dejaron de serlo. Sabían que no eran el indicado para el otro, pero que eran el complemente perfecto para sus monótonas vidas.

Era lunes por la mañana, y ya llegaba tarde a su primera clase del día. Salió de su departamento, y corrió por las concurridas calles de Toronto. Encontró un taxi con solo un pasajero, y supo que Dios le había dado una segunda oportunidad. Dio gracias al cielo e hizo la promesa de no robar nada de la cafetería durante una semana.

— ¡Oh, Duncan! ¿Otra vez llegando tarde? — el agradable anciano lo recibió con una sonrisa. Era canoso y barbón, su nombre era Mark y lo conocía desde hace un par de años, solía llamarlo cuando tenía una emergencia y, bueno, para él ya era un amigo.

— No haría honores a mi expediente si no, viejo decrépito — carcajeó.

Sintió como la persona a su lado se tensaba. Llevaba una chaqueta bastante gruesa, y no lograba ver su rostro por la capucha y la bufanda de lana que la cubrían. Miró por la ventana la nieve que no había sido anunciada por la belleza de presentadora del clima, y rió ante lo estirada que podía sonar una persona que llevaba tales prendas para un día que se presumía, sería algo caluroso.

— Hemos llegado a su destino, señorita Courtney — anunció Mark.

El tiempo se detuvo por un segundo, dos quizá. El hombre miró a su lado, y descubrió la mueca nerviosa de la persona que solía visitar sus sueños.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Duncan.


End file.
